Brotherly Bonding
by rangermaid
Summary: A day in the life of Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. What do Bat-boys do off the job?


Brotherly Bonding

**Brotherly Bonding**

_Get this; there will not be one direct mention of Batman, Robin or Nightwing. Seriously, not one. This about Dick and Tim; them, not their alter egos. Still kinda funny, enjoy. (I do not own the characters (or anything else) but I wish I did; Tim would have such a better life) Tim/Dick_

* * *

"Give it!!"

"Never!"

Dick Grayson and Tim Drake tumbled down the stairs grappling with something, the twenty-six year old yelling at his sixteen year old friend angrily. When they landed at the bottom they had wait for a moment to regain their breath after the fall. Dick pulled his brother into a headlock and yelled,

"C'mon Tim hand it over, it's mine!"

"No way big brother!"

Tim managed to get Dick's arms pinned behind his back when they looked up at a soft cough to see their guardian Bruce Wayne standing over them.

"Now, this is why I don't come over much anymore." Dick said. "The kid's a maniac. Are you sure you did the right thing adopting him?"

"He started it!" Tim argued as Dick snatched the object back.

"Well, it is mine! What were you planning on doing with it anyway?'

"Posting it on the internet."

"You're a sick, twisted, cold, heartless, reptile with mud for brains. You know that right?"

Bruce tried not to laugh at his adoptive sons as he posed a question, "What is it exactly?"

"Remember that year we when to New York for Christmas-"

"Oh no."

"-Timmy here found the picture. Were you digging around in my stuff twerp?"

Tim grinned, "No of course not." Dick helped him up and he ran down the hall calling back, "Oh, I already forwarded it to Conner, Cassie, Bart, Rose, Babs-"

"Twerp!!"

Bruce chuckled to himself as he watched his wards, shaking his head. It was only 8:30 and they were already at it…

###

Alfred sighed as the two boys loped in. "Master Dick, Master Tim what have I told you about running in the house?"

"Don't do it." Tim stated, plopping down and cramming pancakes into his mouth.

Dick laughed, ruffled his hair and sat down next to him. "Nicely put kiddo. Thanks Alfred, I've missed your cooking a lot." He called to the butler's retreating back.

"I suppose one can only take so much Chinese take-out, huh?"

"I will pretend I didn't hear that."

###

"Sheesh, didn't you ever clean your room?" Tim stared around Dick's old room in amazement.

"'Bout once a month. Ah here we are." Dick waved the football triumphantly. "Let's go. I mean, what's the point of having lawns like we do here at Wayne Manor if you can't play a little football?"

"Good point. Loser washes 'the car'?"

"Why not?"

###

"Touchdown!! Point for the twerp!"

"I'm just going easy on you."

"Suuuurrreee…" Tim laughed and threw the ball, wincing.

"You okay?" Dick wiped sweat from his forehead and gave him a concerned glance.

"Sprained my arm a couple days ago, I'm fine. After all I'm still kicking your butt."

"Not for long."

###

Alfred looked out at the boys, their football game unavoidably turning into a wrestling match, and called out, "Master Bruce is having company soon, will you please move your 'game' elsewhere?"

Both dirt-stained boys sat up. Dick shook grass out of his hair.

"Did he just tell us to get lost?"

"Look at it this way, it's either leave or put on the monkey suits and hang with 'Bruce' friends. Pizza?"

"Why not?"

###

"Cute blond in the blue?"

"Nuh uh, bound to have a boyfriend."

"When's that stopped you before?"

"Was I as annoying as you when I was your age?"

"What, you mean like two years ago?"

"Shut up. Brunette at twelve o'clock."

"Nice. Going to try it?"

"Maybe not…"

"Yeah, wouldn't want to make Babs jealous."

"Okay, just for that, I'm not getting you ice-cream."

"I'll pay…"

"…Why not?"

###

"First movie was better."

"Always is." Dick popped popcorn into his mouth and nudged Tim, "Tired yet? It's almost 11:00."

"No, not really. Hey there's Zoe!" He waved to his friend as his older brother looked on shrewdly.

"So that's your girlfriend?"

"No…we're just friends."

"Breakup?"

"After school job was getting in the way, you know?"

Dick gave him a sad smile, "Yeah, trust me, I know."

###

Dick lay back on his bed after a long day. It had been great to spend time with Tim. After his parents died he had needed family, someone to be close to. Tim lost his parents, girlfriend and best friend. He needed Dick, more then he realized. Dick had let Tim choose what to do all day because he knew that his little brother needed to be a kid. Joke around, have fun. Dick was so close to Tim, closer then blood, man he loved that kid. He could really get on his nerves, but well, they were brothers. Not by blood but by choice.

"Dick?"

"Hmm?" Dick looked over to Tim standing in the doorway. His hair tousled he looked tiny in his over-sized pjs.

"Um…I had fun. That's all." He turned to leave.

"Timmy." He looked over his shoulder. "I had an awesome time." The two brothers grinned at each other. Dick went to lean back and go to sleep.

"Er, Dick?"

"Yeah twerp?" Tim laughed.

"Horror flick marathon until seven?"

"Why not?"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed my silly little bit of babbling. I was like thinking about a day in the life of my favorite Bat-boys (I LOVE BAT-BOYS!!!!) and figured that they'd act like two brothers who get on each other's nerves. Yeah... Hope it was entertaining. Reveiw, PLEASE!!!_


End file.
